


Lucky Ones

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a dash of smut, I apologize if it sucks I wrote this at midnight, lana del rey - Freeform, so it may seem rushed but I do hope someone enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: the sequel to Brat! It’s based around the song by Lana and because it’s late, it’s not as long and not as smutty but it revolves around aftercare and how both men approach it. So fluff with a dash of smut





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> this story can also been read on my Peaky Blinders tumblr, tommyalfiesdoll and requests are open so comment away xoxo

> _I got so scared, I thought no one could save me_  
>  You came along scooped me up like a baby  
> Every now and then, the stars align  
> Boy and girl meet by the great design  
> Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?

To say you were absolutely spent was an understatement. When Alfie and Thomas promised to use all your holes, you did not expect _three hours_ of pure animalistic fucking. Switching between being on your hands and knees as Alfie fucked your mouth and Thomas fucking your cunt from behind to laying directly on Alfie’s chest with both men’s cocks in your holes as they both whispered sinfully filthy praises in your ears, you could barely move and you wouldn’t have it either way. There was a glorious bliss that followed and you were still riding the high of it. 

It had been only ten minutes and cum was still leaking from your holes, so both Alfie and Thomas rushed to clean you up; Thomas gently kissing your lips, cheeks, and all over the rest of your face as he patted as wet cloth down your sweaty body, and Alfie gently massaging your incredibly sore limbs. You couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped your swollen, rosy lips, and both men joked about not starting them up again. You could only let out a soft giggle. And as they both were cleaning you up and gingerly giving you the affection you so craved after an intense night, you couldn’t help but wonder how you got so lucky to not only have one wonderful man, but two who could gracefully swing between stern and gentle, between beast and man. It really made you feel grateful. 

Alfie’s gruff voice brought you from your little reverie, “‘ow are ya doing, little ‘un? You still with us?” and you couldn’t help the giggle as his beard tickled your neck as he left gentle kisses on your bruised flesh.

“Yes, Alfie... I am still here, and I am fantastic...sore as hell though, but I did ask for it and all,” you replied in a soft voice, one that indicated to both men that you were still in your subspace, but it wasn’t fucking that you needed right now. It was their reassurance and affection. Tommy cupped your face, his thumbs gently rubbing against the soft skin, “That you did, doll, but nothing you couldn’t handle, right?” You nodded and mewled as you leaned into his touch. You never knew how touch starved you could be, despite spending three hours between two bodies. 

“Tommy... Alfie?” You asked, the innocent honey of your voice warming both men’s hearts.

“Yes, angel?”

“I love you both, so very much. I don’t know how or why I got so lucky, but I am so grateful to have you both. I just love being yours, I love being your little angel and little brat. I just love you more than I can physically express.” You noted how borderline whiny your voice was becoming, but you didn’t care, you needed them to know how much they mean to you, how they can not only bring you physical rapture, but emotional fulfillment as well. You never wanted to let them go. 

> _Everybody told me love was blind  
>  Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
> Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time _

The silence was overpowering, and you began to question everything you said. But the pair of arms pulling you into a familiar rugged chest silenced any other thoughts of doubt. You wrapped your legs around Alfie’s thighs, arms around his neck, and buried your face into his chest, gently kissing his tattoos and scars that occupied the space there. And you couldn’t help the shiver when you felt a pair of lips leave a trail down your spine, and another gently pressing against your head. This was the definition of heaven for you, being lost in the arms of the two men you couldn’t bear to live without. These moments, in the afterglow of relentless fucking and discipline were those that you truly cherished most; this was a side no one else would ever see of Thomas Shelby and Alfie Solomons. This was only exclusive to you, and you felt like the most special woman in the whole world.

“You know we both love you, doll.” Tommy whispered, as if it were a prayer and not _just_ a declaration. 

“Ol’ Tommy boy is right, yeah? We love you, I love you, you make a mean man like meself believe in things again, ya know that, innt, pet?” 

You could cry now, and you couldn’t help the lone tears that fell, and you clung to Alfie harder and reached out behind you for Thomas to pull him closer.

“You and I are the lucky ones, boys” you whispered as you began to drift into a blissful slumber, well lost in the embraces of the two men you loved most. The last things you heard were the grunts of agreement; and all went black, but you knew that you would awake knowing you were adored. 

 

 


End file.
